


Slip of the Heart

by ayaxroses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged babies, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Love You, Lots of Sex, Love, M/M, Making Love, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, So Married, Soon to be Husbands, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, bottom viktor, versatile sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: Sometimes things slip out, insecurities and anxiety being quite an obstacle, one so close to the heart. Together these two will always overcome. Viktor/Yuuri, Viktuuri, Vikturi, Victuuri. Shounen-ai. A Canon divergent take regarding Viktor and Yuuri's shocking 'discussion', post episode 11. The story will have spoilers from episode 11 & maybe later on a new post season finale. for those wanting an over analyzed and happy ending you have come to the right place. Vikturi is love, don't give up til it's over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 11 hit us with a curve-ball there but it felt to me like a way to draw viewers in (not like they need to use such tactics) but with the cliffhanger and dramatic effect. A lovers quarrel. But like my good friend of nearly twenty years Ash/Satoshi would say "don't give up til it's over", episode twelve is likely to have a happy ending I can feel it and if there isn't one;then I'll probably rewrite it to a happy ending, myself.

_Slip of the Heart_

"You wanted to talk with me about something, right?" a soothing voice responded, from a quite carefree Russian skater, legs crossed gracefully as his body was bundled up in a soft white robe. A soft smile adorned his lips, concealing what would soon be felt by his increasingly rapid heart beats as he noticed his love on edge.

"Y-," _Yuuri._ he would repeat again. _Would have_. If it were not for the way he noticed his Yuuri's hands digging into the mattress on either side of his body. Viktor could feel the curve of his lips spiraling down.

Yuuri Katsuki was sitting there in agonizing silence, eyes peering down into the carpet beneath his feet. His body slumped over, sitting on the edge of his side on their "combined beds", and he could feel his own heart drop. "Yes, Viktor..." he began, taking a breath knowing once the words were released now he'd never go back, Yuri's slender pale fingers gripped harshly onto his blue phone.

He would have lost his nerve if he waited any longer. Leaning up Yuuri looked Viktor right in the eye, his own began shaking and fogging up, as he composed himself, "After the final, let's end this,"

The dark haired male took a breath, unable to truly look into his boyfriend- now more accurately- _fiancé_ had expressed.

Two silver blue eyes closed, neither concealed through a stream of silver bangs, as Viktor's hand combed them out of the way, the silver-blond male's mouth remained ajar, processing the statement a bit quicker than he expected of himself. "Yuuri," he drawled out, voice entirely calm and patient, as he took a moment to glance away, gaze fixated on the glass windowpane behind him. Viktor sighed, turning back towards Yuuri as his blue eyes darkened.

Yuuri s swallowed upon waiting for the reaction, his arms bent and cradled his knees, and he debated whether or not he should bury his face right there, running away from this.

"I'm afraid, I don't understand," the silver haired male admitted in what was truly just a half life. He had an idea, he noticed the pressure and anxiety building up over Yuri. He had the idea but wasn't expecting this so soon. Right now. In this moment. “What did you mean, by 'ending this'”,he finished, with his gaze held patiently yet sternly towards Yuuri.

"Viktor..." Yuuri attempted. He curled his fingers over the caps of his knees as he attempted to keep his body from slouching, or simply falling over, letting Viktor wrap him up in his arms. The latter was always a tempting option. "Please don't make this harder..." he began, tears threatening to spill as they balled up to the edge of his eyelids.

Yuuri knew he couldn't proclaim things so quickly, he was certain Viktor Nikivirof, the skater, his lover fiancé and soon to be husband, wouldn't accept less than his full answer. The man deserved nothing less, Yuuri bit down on his lip. He couldn't find the strength to even look his love in the eyes, not right now.

Shivering brown eyes tried to avoid two misty blue eyes looking into him sharply, all but penetrating him to his core, as Viktor's lips called his name out so lovingly and tenderly, he swore he would start sobbing. _“Yuuri,”_ he voice cooed, lovingly, “You can tell me anything,” He wasn't sure if he would be alright without Viktor by his side, in the manner, he has been during these eight months. Without Viktor as his coach, and him his protege. But this wasn't all about him.

"Viktor, I.." Yuuri began, images flashed through his brain, of Viktor's eyes lighting up flashed through watching Yurio and many of the incredibly talented skaters. They were all going above and beyond their expectations and perceived limits, many were dying for a chance to challenge the legend that was Viktor Nikivorof. Hadn't Viktor missed that? Was he truly satisfied being on the sidelines? "I can't just keep you away from my ice, just to be my coach" Yuuri continued, missing the grimace and wince of pain his lover bestowed

_'Just to be my coach'_

As though Yuuri hadn't changed his world around. Yet, still he knew better than to interrupt his love when he needed time to speak. Their love was still growing, blooming in a fragile course of time, with quite a strenuous and high pressure competition, constantly challenging them.

"I guess I have been selfish,” Yuri began, eyes shimmering, as he continued to curl and uncurl his fingers over his kneecaps, “I took you away from the Ice, where you were _born to be_ " Yuuri did in fact continue, eyes threatening to pour profusely, as he spoke, voice broken.

This wasn't a goodbye from Viktor, his heart was far to set on the man to even think along those lines. Still the idea of Viktor spending more time away from him, to pursue life as a professional, was breaking him... "When you get on the ice Viktor, it's like a whole new life is brought out in your skating. It takes my breath away, all over again and again no matter how often I see you. You're a legend, like a skating god, and I know I'm not the only one who feels that way. And I know you are here with me because you want to be.." Yuuri paused in midst of his confession, a small smile was forming as he held a hand up as if to cover Viktor's mouth.

Tears were only threatening to betray him again, especially as he heard Viktor rising to his feet,steady footsteps moving closer before Viktor's weight fell onto the mattress. Their his love was, taking a seat beside him. Always so close to him, patient, kind and entirely unwavering. He needed to be close to Yuuri now. Viktor's hand curled over Yuuri's holding it tightly in silent encouragement to proceed, and Yuri felt his hands release his phone he had held in such a vice-like grip.

"Viktor, I want nothing more than to be with you, to hold you cl-close to me always, and for things to just stay the same" his voice broke out, grasping Viktor's hand clasped within his own, and holding them over his chest. ' _Just remember that gleam in his eye. How excited and happy he looked at the new competition forming on the ice. He was born to skate, like a god on the ice'_ Yuuri would remind himself. "And as long as you need me too, I'll follow you anywhere. But as my coach, I can't keep you in that way forever. Not if it means," Yuuri held tightly onto his lover's hand leaning his head down enough to kiss the gold ring on Viktor's finger. "Not if it means, I'm keeping you away from what you love, and when I can't even give it my all or push my limits like the other skaters have been doing. I can see a spark in your eyes as you watch the skaters, and I just want you to be happy, V-viktor" Yuuri at last finished, his cheeks flushed a deep red, eyes beginning to swell as tears fell freely now.

Viktor lowered their linked hands resting them upon Yuuri's thighs as he waited. Blue eyes peered into Yuuri, searching to see if there was anything more. "God, I love you, Yuuri..." Viktor all but groaned out, tears beginning to bubble and form in his own eyes, as he released Yuuri's hand for a moment to shift Yuuri around and bring them both back onto the mattress. Viktor could feel his heart porunding again, as he sat up and pulled Yuuri close against his chest. "No matter how much I feel I know you, you always find ways of surprising me, showing your love on and off the ice. You love so deeply Yuuri I can almost feel myself drowning in it," Viktor confessed in a loving sigh, he glanced down, expression softened as he could see flustered cheeks reddening, adorably, Viktor's arms snaked around Yuri's waist and upper back pulling their chests and bodies flushed together. "You care so much for my happiness, but my Yuuri. You have no idea how much you've changed me, Katsuki Yuuri, _you are my happiness_. There is nothing or no person in the world that could possibly mean more,", Viktor at last finished, blue eyes determined to make the man in his arms, completely happy, no matter how long or what it would take. There was truly nothing else in the world that could possibly compete with what he had with Yuuri. All those years and nights finding himself alone, always alone to find a way to further impress and grow. It was fulfilling, but those nights when the crowds were gone and lights off, it was lonely...empty. Now all of that had changed. "Yuuri..."

Viktor's lips found their way to trace over Yuuri's temple, lingering there softly as he relished in the feel of his love, shivering against him. “Viktor...” Yuuri whispered, his breath hitching, before burying his face against the older male's chest. “ _Yuuri..._ ”, Viktor cooed, meeting Yuuri's soft voice before and adding his own enamored flavor, as he relished in the soft but sure squeak that came from his lover's lips. Yuuri at looked up at him, meeting his gaze, a soft pout forming onto his lips, before fading.

“Viktor,” Yuuri spoke, his tone coming off far more serious, as he leaned his body up, brown eyes meeting impossible soft blue. Yuri's legs moved around to straddle around each side of Viktor's hips as he continued, never looking away. “Honestly, I'm not sure if I can truly compete with the same passion as everyone has or how long I'll be skating competitively on the ice, but no matter what, Viktor, I want to stand beside you and I want to have you as my coach for the Grand Prix Final...After that then...”

“We can figure things out from there,” Viktor supplied, his hand gentle brushing aside stray tears now falling from his lover's eyes. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri, squeezing him tightly in an embrace. Yuuri murmured his name softly, resting his forehead against Viktor' shoulder, allowing the stray tears to fall out. “You're getting better at this,”Yuuri teased, glancing up to catch the stilled gaze and raised eyebrow of his lover, “my crying I mean,” he supplied, earning himself a small but notable pout on the silver-blond's lips.

Yuuri took this as an opportunity to lean in and in turn comfort _his Viktor_. Soft pale fingers grazed softly upon the soft tresses covering the crown of his lover's head, he continued to brush and pet his fingers gracefully through Viktor's hair until he could hear soft mewling sounds from his soon to be husband coming around to him. The taller male took this comforting opportunity to nuzzle in closer to Yuuri, his head rested gingerly upon the juncture between Yuuri's neck and shoulder blade, and he sighed contently. “I love moments like this...” Viktor murmured, in a tone so softly, Yuuri wasn't sure if he imagined it himself. Viktor's blue eyes traced up and around Yuuri's expression, lips sheepish in a smile. Yes, he said that, alright. Viktor laced an arm under Yuuri's knees, moving his hips, so his Yuuri would be in a comfortable and cozy position, sitting on his lap. Yuuri's legs laid to the side horizontally across Viktor's lap. “Our focus now will be on the Finals, _my love_ ”, Viktor heavily accented the latter in English to earn a much needed shiver and sigh from his lover. “We can take the rest day by day,”

At last, Viktor pulled Yuuri forward, sealing his lips over the latter's in a soft kiss. Their lips closed for the moment, as the two simply relished in the soft and incredibly warmth, that could be described as nothing less than perfect. They melded into each other, and Viktor murmured something in his native language as he felt Yuuri lean in close, and wrap his arms tightly around Viktor's neck. Viktor's arms held Yuuri's hips and waist against his body, in a protective embrace, as Yuuri's tongue darted out softly to caress and kiss against Viktor's bottom lip. Without a second thought Viktor let him in. It was always Yuuri's place beside him after all.

Yuuri indulged in the feeling of this wonderful man, the one he admired for years and now would keep beside him for the rest of his eternity. Yuuri's lips parted too, as he and Viktor melded together, Yuuri's tongue entered in swiftly into Viktor's mouth, exploring just about everything this man, his soulmate had to offer him. Yuuri's tongue graced carefully over and around Viktor's mouth, from his teeth, tongue and entire cavern that could be explored countless times and still feel so entirely new. Viktor allowed Yuuri to explore himself happily, before feeling Yuuri's tongue collide against his own for a second time. A very possessive, and quite enamored feeling in Viktor overtook him, and he had to taste the younger man in return.

He just wanted to have Yuuri as his husband already, to be Yuuri's husband in turn, and if Viktor had his way they'd be blissfully entangled newlyweds for some time now.

Their tongues continued to dance and move together brilliantly, caressing and enchanting each other, until the two lover's became a panting mess in each others arms. Yuuri could feel his own heart stammering, cheeks on fire and Viktor was in no calmer state. They parted for air, just enough to allow Yuuri to compose his thoughts. “No matter what I choose in my career, I want to be right beside you _Viktor_ , so please _stay close to me._..” Yuuri whispered, eyes threatening to spill more tears, as he buried his face in Viktor's neck. Silver-blond hairs caressed against his cheeks, as he planted a soft kiss, a promise against Viktor's neck.

Viktor's breath hitched, his hands roaming endlessly, caressing and loving every inch of this incredible man's form, before his eyes too began to tear up, a soft smirk came and faded upon his lips. “Always, _my Yuuri,”_ Viktor continued to mewl, loving the feeling of Yuuri's lips gracing against his sensitive neck and jaw muscles. Brown eyes met blue once more beautifully, at the sound of a hitched breath and the image of an enchanting pink flush. Viktor exhaled softly slowly, taking one of Yuuri's hands that had made it's way down his chest, and he pressed his lips tenderly over Yuuri's finger, kissing and worshiping the gold band in addition to the tender, addicting skin underneath. “After this is over, let's get married...” Viktor promised, although his eyes remained open, peering into Yuuri, praying to any god out there that Yuuri would accept and share even a fraction of the bliss and love overflowing within Viktor.

Yuuri's brown eyes shimmered, lighting up with pure love and elation, tears falling freely before he nodded. “I'd really like that...” Yuuri answered, in turn reaching for Viktor's hand and repeating the same action, kissing the golden ring and Viktor's hand over and over, feeling lost in the sensation. “I can't wait to marry you, Viktor...I love you.” Yuuri finished, unable to hold himself back any longer as he sprung forward, knocking both him and Viktor back against the mattress, as he flushed their lips deeply against one another, locking them firmly. They continued to kiss and caress, tongues flushing together in a give and take battle for dominance, as their lips held each other close. Yuuri's body was incredibly warm resting on top of Viktor, their everything flushed right against each other, and they could feel warmth spreading from all across their bodies at the interaction.

Viktor's eyes opened to only sparkle and glisten in away Yuuri was proud to say he had only witnessed when they were alone. “I love you too, _my Yuuri,_ ” Viktor returned against before promptly returning back to their blissful embrace and kiss that sent the other one spiraling. They were in so deep, but they were in there together.

There would always be another challenge more to overcome, but beside each others side there would be that way, that solution to guide them through. For this moment, they could fall into the bliss and loving embrace, they had always craved and dreamed of.

No matter the obstacles that would face them, they would overcome, falling in love over and over again. It was simple and yet anything but, and each moment and touch they shared they felt closer, contented. They would surely lose themselves tonight, with Yuuri and Viktor grasping and caressing every inch of each other they could find.

Regardless of the results, they would make it through, all because-

**_Love Wins._ **


	2. Finale Smut- Stay Close to Me 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vikturi smut. 18+ only hard and explicit sexual scenes and language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vikturi Post Episode 12 Fluff and Smut-
> 
> Warnings: We all jumped to Rating E-18+ for this chapter, explicit sexual content following right after a brief duet analysis +recap with both top!Yuuri x bottom!Viktor followed by top!Viktor x Bottom(+power)!Yuri (in that order so if you have a lovemaking preference on them there's your order :P) because they can't get enough of each other. Their duet was beautiful and I'm half convinced they should switch to doing exclusive pair skating, it's like love-making on the ice. A beautiful series has concluded but there's hope for another level. May Love Conquer all.

 

~ Chapter two~

Stay Close to Me. _Duetto Stammi: Viccino_. Together, Viktor and Yuuri had just taken the world of ice skating by storm. Two prominent male figure skaters, passionately and deeply in love, danced upon the blades on the ice to convey just how beautiful their love can truly be.

_I hear a voice crying in the distance  
Perhaps you were abandoned too_

Yuuri began his routine alone, adorned in a gorgeous, elegant dark blue costume matching in style perfectly to Viktor's own while he performed this song alone. So much had changed. Blue lights cascaded down his form as he continued to move as if effortless, beautifully landing each flip and perfecting each step sequence with grace. His arms spread out beautifully, as though taking flight as his body continued to move gracefully to the rhythm, creating music with his body, and matching each note with grace, love and passion.

_Come now, quickly finish this goblet of wine_ _  
_ _I'm getting ready_

_  
_Japan's ace had captivated the skating world in what lasted less than a moment, his movements fluid and graceful. His entirety moved as though to express the love, depth, emotion, journey and life that flowed throughout him. Yuuri's lithe body moved so freely, elegant as he turned before extending his arms once again, taking flight. So much had changed within him in the course of less than a year, and if he had the chance, he'd do everything again. Absolutely everything, if only it meant it would lead him right here, about to skate together for the first time with the incredible man that lead him through the journey.

_Now be silent_

As Yuuri danced backwards, arms spread out, he felt an overwhelming feeling overflow him upon seeing the beautiful figure once from afar only coming closer, so much closer. It was hard to believe this was happening, the lights began to take a spin twisting between the blue lights which became quickly taken and melded by a soft magenta shade of pink. He wasn't skating on the ice beside Viktor Nikivorof, Five time consecutive gold medalist, Russian Figure Skating legend whom he had pined and lusted after for more than half of his life. No he was about to skate in sync with _Viktor_ , his lover, his soulmate, future husband and partner in his life for the rest of his days.

Viktor gracefully came to his side, beautifully adorned in an outfit of all the same fashion but in a beautiful magenta coloring that contrasted perfectly against Yuuri's blue. The silver-blond man's hand grasped for Yuuri in an instant, no matter how many times they had touched, an incredibly warm, lingering feeling spread throughout the lovers, reminding them how badly they needed this connection, and always always needing even more.

The crowds cheers increased tremendously upon Viktor's arrival, his first time on the ice since taking his beloved-soon to be husband under his wing. The cheers were insane and the audience could only remain captivated as they lovers moved close, each move perfectly executed, and each touch more tender and loving than the next. It was a scene all but creating a physical embodiment of love, a scene so loving and intimate it almost felt taboo to stare. Yet watching an cheering only came in more so as they two glided across the ice.

The cheers were incredible, but the odds were slim to none that either Yuuri or Viktor took notice of them, far too entranced and completely gone on each others movements, breaths, touches and fluttering heartbeats they swore could echo through the whole of the Ice Arena.

They two lovers came too, incredibly close dancing gracefully together as their bodies moved together brilliantly in a ring around the ice. Yuuri's arms met with Viktor, and they were hard pressed to imagine a time or a life, not feeling every inch of each-other. Yuuri's hand came to rest and cradle the side of Viktor's neck, as his other arm flushed and held onto Viktor's. The silver-blond glimmered, eyes peering into Yuri as his arm wrapped around Yuuri, keeping him close, before his hand so gently held and slid down the length of Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri proceeded to turn, eyes closed and lost in a haze of love and adrenaline, being so close to his Viktor, and for all the world and know and see. Yuuri turned with Viktor, their arms spread out in a perfect line, their connection held tightly still by their interwoven hands. Yuuri turned into Viktor's hold, a feeling so familiar and natural it was almost terrifyingly yet beautiful all the same. Japan's ace turned his back flushing against Viktor's chest in a tingly warm feeling, before he felt his heart racing further.

The silver-blond lifted his lover into the air tenderly, with hands holding tightly to Yuuri's waist, and raising him high enough, the latter could swore he felt his form flying. Viktor spun them both around, slowly so softly with a finesse so very tender. Their breathing matched in sync, as Viktor's hands held his waist and his incredibly capable arms brought Yuri safely and gently down onto the ice to move with him once more. _  
_

_Stand by me_

Yuuri's form completely melded with Viktor's as he felt his feet land on the ice once more, and he turned and moved without a second thought. His brown eyes glistened, completely enamored with the man before him who held him so softly in his arms, which continued to move him around before dipping his body down in a way that made his Yuuri so breathless. Yuri's arm draped languidly around Viktor's neck, bending back gracefully, completely willing and partly thrilled with the idea to fall back with his lover's body crashing on his own, but all the same knowing Viktor held him so safely that assured him he would always be protected.

_Do not go_

Viktor moved with Yuuri, the latter's body lifting up to meet at Viktor's level. Yuuri's form moved closer up as they spun and surrounded each other eyes impossible to tear away from each other as they all but fused together on the ice. Their lips were impossibly close as Yuuri circled Viktor's form. There was no rush or fight for dominance, with Viktor's back now pressed against his Yuuri's chest, each twist and turn of their bodies more enticing than the next. The two endlessly enjoying the feeling of being held and holding one another as they glided together.

Yuuri and Viktor turned towards each other once more, eyes even more hazy as they gazed lovingly into one another. Viktor's lips curled into a gentle smile, _his Yuuri_ being so close to him, and he relished upon feeling Yuuri's hand softly move to caress _his Viktor's cheek_ , fingers sliding down longingly across his lover's face, before feeling himself turned and swept away all over again. Viktor's hand grasped at Yuri's side as his other arm lead Yuuri to spread out his arms, and move before him in their intimate dance. Viktor's hands held Yuri under his arms, lifting him again in a way that seemed to natural and effortless, it had the audience only cheering more.

_  
I'm afraid of losing you_

_  
_Viktor lowered his partner down again once more before the moved apart only to mirror and move in an incredibly elegant mirroring pattern. Their arms, legs and entire beings moving together as one, even when apart, even starting and landing their jumps in a type of synchronization that only confirmed their devotion towards their passion and each other once more.

__  
Your hands, your legs  
My hands, my legs

They quickly found themselves entangled once more, Yuuri with Viktor's back against him , their arms spread out and entangled as the older fell into Yuuri. Their dance continued, elegant turns and steps forming as the two seemed to move around one another Yuuri and Viktor's hands found and grasped each other tightly, before transitioning to spread out, dancing side by side with their bodies turning and legs thrust out into the air.

_Our heartbeats_ _  
_ _Blend together_

Another flip concluded their turns, before the lovers could only find themselves, entranced and engulfed by each other once more. _  
_ _We leave together_ _  
_ _Now I'm ready_

They loved each other on the ice, bodies pressing together and sliding apart, as they twisted and turned against, away and back into each other. They couldn't look away or think outside of the feeling of being completely interwoven and becoming one on the ice they were born to perform on.

The applause from the audience was tremendous, not a dry tear or still pair of hands to be found in the audience. They had made history, together, and taken the world of Ice Skating by storm, redefining the meaning of love and affection.

Cheers only continued, as several gifts and bouquets fell at their feet, but they couldn't find it in them to look away from each other, or exist outside of their body's, tenderness touches, kisses and pure love that radiated through them. It was only a matter of time before the lovers would be unable to hold back from completely falling into each other.

* * *

Plenty of close calls occurred to a point where Yuuri almost completely gave himself up to Viktor and the other way around, but after the night's performance nothing felt as inevitable as this moment.

Returning back to their hotel room, Viktor and Yuuri found the door incredibly stubborn to let them in. Viktor's hand became quickly grasped by Yuuri who helped him move his shaking hands, guiding them both inside.

The instant the door closed, Viktor quickly felt himself slammed against the back of it, Yuuri's eager body pressing and sealing him in place. A thrill crossed through his body as he shivered, his lover's hand tracing the back of his neck and running down his cheek respectively. “I love you so much,” Yuuri had murmured innocently enough, a flush on his cheeks, contrasting quite well against the blue frame of his glasses.

“Ah, and I love you,” Viktor returned, his voice intentionally silky and smooth, breath rubbing up against Yuri's ear, as he allowed the younger man to explore him. Yuuri leaned in slowly, painfully slowly, licking his lips more seductively than he had ever attempted for his public ' _eros'_ performances. No this show was completely exclusive for Viktor, and it made his whole body react hungrily. Viktor leaned up as much as possible, feeling Yuuri's breath impossibly close, brushing against his needy lips. “Yuuri~” he called out in a gasp, feeling the object of his affection, moving his lips to meet his fingers, kissing, licking and nibbling lighting upon the tender flesh that sent the Russian man reeling. His felt his back arch and body press in further against Yuuri.

“Ahnnnn-” Viktor moaned out, head falling back as he felt terribly aroused, and by the hardness pressing against his thighs, he was certain Yuuri was in a similar state. “V-viktor-” Yuuri groaned, lips and teeth moving and making love to the tender flesh between Viktor's shoulder and neck. “To-tonight I want to...do it,”

“Yuuuri,” Viktor gasped, a particularly loud moan filling the room and surprising himself, as a skillful mouth bit into the tender flesh, leaving a loving and lasting red mark against pale skin.

“So-sorry,” Yuuri stuttered, and Viktor could see his adorable lover's face flushed bright pink down to his own neck. “Did I hurt you?” Yuri asked, eyes shaking in concern, as his hands caressing and rubbing soothing muscles against the mark on Viktor's neck.

Viktor's pale hand grasped around Yuuri's wrist, bringing his loves tender hand to his lips, kissing it gentle. “No Yuuri, you were perfect,” Viktor's lips met with the addicting skin over Yuuri's hand, his lips parting and kissing Yuuri's ring-bearing finger. “I loved it, you're always surprising me, I like this side of you though...” Viktor murmured, cheeks bearing a red tint that rivaled his lovers own, before smiling up at Yuuri. “I need you to kiss me now, _Yuuri,, hard.”_

It was a miracle Yuuri didn't completely lose himself then and there, Viktor grasping for Yuuri's hand and placing it on his shoulder for leverage. The Silver-blond wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist, bringing their bodies terribly and tortuously close together, there was no use hiding how aroused they truly were. Viktor's hand roughly grasped and held the back of Yuuri's neck pulling him close, and sealing their lips closed.

Yuuri moaned into Viktor's mouth upon the impact, and couldn't resist the feeling of grinding down his own hardness against his lovers. The feeling was intoxicating enough, both lovers lips had to part enough to groan and breathe hoarsely. The lustful glaze in Viktor's blue eyes, awoke something within the usually timid skater, and Yuuri did as requested, crushing his lips roughly against Viktor's own, surprisingly himself at the addicting and incredibly arousing force. Yuuri's hand caressed the back of Viktor's neck, showing a tender affection in addition to the arousing desire slowly consuming him.

Viktor's hands slid their way down to Yuuri's hips, and he squeezed lightly at the soft tender flesh of Yuuri's ass, before pulling Yuuri right where he wanted him. Yuuri “Vik-tor, ahhhn” Yuuri moaned, mouth opening to gasp, before feeling Viktor take advantage of the situation and dart his tongue right into Yuuri's mouth.

Their lips melded together, and it took everything Yuuri had not to completely give in to Viktor's desires and touches. Well, a part of him wanted to do just that, and craved to have Viktor completely dominate him, but now he wanted to please his Viktor, make him lose control and feel an ounce of what he felt daily, training with Viktor who even at the start couldn't keep his hands off his body.

So Yuuri leaned in, grinding his hardness right up against Viktor, pressing them both into the hardness of the wall besides the doorway. He had Viktor trapped, enough to hear that beautiful man let out an incredibly arousing and undignified squeak of his own name and something sounding rather Russian, one he couldn't catch, but in this context, he could take a guess.

Yuuri smirked down at the man trapped against him, “Viktor,” he cooed, lips pressing in, teasing tasting and sucking against the soft flesh of Viktor's lower lip. “Ahh, Yuuri, you're teasing me,” Viktor groaned, a soft smile placed on his lips, as something in his blue eyes sparkled,

Yuuri smirked down at the man, giving soft tender kisses, a far cry from what their bodies was craving. “Viktor, don't take your hands off of me,” Yuuri's brown eyes darkened, relishing in the shivering feeling that was racing down Viktor's spine, lower stomach and quickly heading straight to his fully hardened cock. Yuuri roughly grabbed at Viktor's hands lowering them both back down to his hips, encouraging Viktor to continue squeezing and groping at every inch of tender skin upon his tender behind.

The two looked into each other, brown meeting blue in a clash of love, passion and sheer desire. So many months of unresolved sexual tension had led to this, and it would finally be time for them, there wasn't a force in the world that would break them apart. Yuuri's lips leaned down onto Viktor's hungrily, his eyes slamming shut, as Viktor quickly followed suit, pressing his lips hard against Yuuri, moving and grinding up against Yuuri as their lips caressed and traced each other.

Yuuri's lips moved wildly and roughly against Viktor, as his tongue darted out once more to prod into and taste every inch of the gloriously addicting cavern that was Viktor's mouth. “Mm, Viktor,” he moaned, a slip of Viktor's tongue darting out to meet with his own, and he couldn't give a damn who was in charge of this kiss, not if it felt that good.

They had kissed on plenty of occasions, but nothing quite as needy and heated as they were now. Yuuri's hands fumbled with the buttons of Viktor's rather elaborate pink blouse, his cheeks flushed, as he tried to balance between the pleasure of Viktor's tongue completely taking and penetrating his mouth, and trying to make Viktor undone, and out of his clothes already.

Seemingly having mercy, Viktor returned by opening his sparkling blue eyes and guiding Yuuri's hands among the buttons allowing the undershirt Viktor had changed in to completely open apart, exposing Yuuri's eyes to the intoxicating and soft pale flesh of Viktor's chest and abdomen. Yet it wasn't quite enough, Yuuri moved a hand behind Viktor's waist, pulling him forward and guiding them back to the much needed and soon to be very used bed, Viktor followed rather obediently, a hazy look of arousal striking through him at the feeling of Yuuri taking control and manhandling him, pulling them both back towards the bed, and with a skill Yuuri had come to perfect their lips remained entangled and securely sealed against one another the entire trip towards their bed. That was until Yuuri took to pushing Viktor until his back slammed against the mattress with an incredibly arousing thud.

“You're all mine,” Yuuri whispered, leaning his own body down to rest on top of Viktor who was certainly as flushed and aroused as he was, Yuuri's hands roaming and caressing the soft tender flesh of Viktor's expansive and beautiful chest. He relished in the feeling of Viktor moving against him as hands moved softly and tenderly over the exposed and tender nipples on Viktor's chest.

“That feels so good my Yuuri,” Viktor spoke in a heated breathy tone, “Look at you dominating, a few months ago I would never believe it but now I can't get enough...” the silver-blond man continued to talk sweetly, guiding Yuuri's hand to the buttons on his incredibly tight feeling trousers, and allowing them to slide down his legs, ankles and fall to the floor. Yuuri's eyes widened, mouth parted, before turning in to kiss Viktor, lips incredibly thirsty and needing, as though he would die if they parted for too long, and at times it seemed just like that was the case.

In what was a soft, loving kiss, they met each other once more, kisses connecting, parting and connecting once more, as Yuuri's eager hands continued to drag down the last remaining piece of fabric hiding Viktor's exposed form from him, and it was an incredible feeling, Viktor's heated flesh pressed beneath the silky fabric of his own skin. Viktor groaned into the kiss, feeling his incredibly hardened cock freed from the last piece of clothing covering himself, and he quickly moved to toe off his own socks as he remained completely undressed before the love of his love.

Yuuri smiled so warmly, “You're beautiful, _Vitya”_ Yuuri murmured, right against the shell of Viktor's ear and he was certain Yuuri would be the death of him. The glorious and incredibly beautiful death of him,, that was trailing soft butterfly kisses all the way down from his neck, shoulders, chests and hardening nipples. “Mm, Yuuri,” he groaned out, loving this side of his fiance, incredibly so. “What are you planning to do with me?” he teased, head falling back as he felt Yuuri's hand grasp for his aroused cock with his lips kisses and suckled on his now completely hardened nipples.

“Mm, You're incredible _Yura,_ it's hard to believe this is your first time,” Viktor moaned out, and it was Yuuri's turn to blush, feeling the clothing on his own body incredibly hot and suffocating. “Viktor, I want to....” and he paused, hand stilling in it's motion and the earlier eros performance becoming overtaken by uncertainty.

Viktor's eyes flickered open, a hand reaching up from holding Yuuri's hips to caressing the tender skin on his face. “Yuuri, what do you want?” he asked softly, caressing and holding Yuuri's cheek before rubbing soothing circles with his fingers.

Yuuri flushed, his mouth opening but not entirely forming the words he wanted to admit.

Viktor leaned his body up, looking up at his lover, as he adjusted them so Yuuri could sit on his lap, the silver-blond leaned their foreheads together, dark tresses of Yuuri's hair falling in front of their eyes as well, “You can tell me,”

Yuuri flushed heart stammering as he leaned down to press his forehead into the crook of Viktor's neck, “I want to...” Yuuri exhaled sharply, leaning up to look Viktor with heated eyes, “I want to make you feel good, to feel myself inside you...” Viktor's arms wrapped around Yuuri's body, “I'd like that, in that case I'll prepare myself for you...and you need to get out of those clothes.

Viktor's hands slid down lifting the blue dress shirt covering Yuuri's beautiful skin, thumbs traced down at the junction between Yuuri's stomach and hip bone before threading themselves under Yuuri's shirt and lifting up. Yuuri blushed, feeling Viktor's hands remove the shirt stopping under Yuuri's arms which he quickly held up, helping Viktor to remove the offending piece of clothing, delaying their love-making activities further.

“Umm...” Yuuri began again, and judging by the flush staining from under his nose to the tip of the ears, he was about to test Viktor's limits. “Yes, Yuuri?” he hummed out, voice exceedingly calm in comparison to the thumping heart beat his could feel against his rib-cage, as his hands guided Yuuri out of his remaining clothes, Yuuri lifted his hip up, before fumbling over the words, “But I-I also...” Yuuri gasped feeling Viktor remove the boxer-briefs covering himself, and Viktor's hand brushing against his most private region. “I also really want you to take me....”

Viktor's hand stilled, mouth ajar, as his body became painfully hard. Dirty talking Yuuri was an incredible turn on a dangerous turn on. This beautiful man on top of him was making him fall even harder than earlier, and be incredibly weak. Viktor thanked the gods he had the idea to book their flight tomorrow later in the afternoon. “We can do both...” Viktor at least answered, noticing the growing uncomfortably in his lover's face, before pulling him hard onto his lap again before sealing their lips together. Viktor's hand grasped for Yuuri's cock once more, softly stroking it as he continued, “Let me prepare myself now, being your first time, I think you might like starting on top,” Viktor mumbled, still incredibly flustered, as he crawled across their joined beds, and reached down into his bag, pulling out a small travel-sized bottle of lubricant.

The sight was far too alluring, and Yuuri, was hardly able to keep himself still, his erection throbbing painfully, as he noticed Viktor's fingers being doused with the clear lubricant. “I'll be ready Yuuri~” Viktor called out to his lover, filling himself with his own lubricated fingers, before entering them in himself and stretching himself for Yuuri. Yuuri leaned in close intoxicated, pressing in close to Viktor, who's own cock remained trapped between their stomachs, as Yuuri kissed him hard. Hard enough for Viktor to nearly lose focus switching from one finger to two, effectively causing a groan from him and fingering himself open, “Ah..Yuuri I can't wait to feel you inside me,” Viktor called out, erotically alternating being a thrust and scissoring motion as a third finger entered inside his tight opening.

Yuuri felt himself swallow hard, reaching for the cast away bottle of lubricant, as he quickly discarded his glasses onto the beside table, before opening the bottle once again. He took the cooling liquid and coated it over his throbbing erection, touching himself and burning as he saw Viktor widening himself, before slowly moving out his fingers. Viktor looked at him expectantly, allowing Yuuri to make the first move, and the Japanese skater did so.

Yuuri's hand laid flat upon Viktor's chest, lowering him down onto his back, as Yuuri leaned back lifting Viktor's legs around his hips as he seated himself between them. The sight of a flustered, hard Viktor waiting to be taken, was something only his wildest fantasies could come up with, and they certainly didn't go as beautifully far to include the “I love you my Yuuri”, with cascaded elegantly from Viktor's lips.

Yuuri leaned down once again, “I love you too, he murmured against Viktor's lips before sealing them again in a tender kiss. “This is alright?”

“This is perfect Yuuri,” Viktor assured, hips angling down so his tight opening remained seated right on top of Yuuri's cock. Yuuri nodded, cheeks still flushed, as he leaned up, holding his dick and positioning it right into Viktor's entrance. A flash of concern pained his eyes, before grasping for the lubricant bottle and pouring more liquid onto his hand, sealing the liquid over Viktor's opening.

The silver-blond's eyes widened a fraction before Yuuri supplied him with, “I don't want to hurt you,” and Viktor smiled heartily at him for that, as though he wasn't in love with him enough. “I'm ready for you” Viktor encouraged, voice breaking out a hoarse “Yuu-ri” as they both moaned, at the feeling of Yuuri's head and shortly after entire length invading within Viktor's tight heat.

“You-you feel so good,” Yuuri moaned out, surprised he had this much control over himself, he had always fantasized about things the other way around, and was surprised how erotic this sight would be and how incredible Viktor would feel around himself. “You can move,” Viktor noted, thrusting his hips down onto Yuuri and impaling himself fully onto Yuuri's length.

Yuuri moaned out Viktor's name at the motion, a handful of Japanese expletives trailing from his lips around, as he eagerly complied with his lovers request. His hips leaned forward, as he slowly thrust in and out of Viktor's incredibly hot entrance, it seemed like a miracle he was able to hold out this long, with Viktor's flushed face, and entirely fuck-able form writhing against him.

“I love you,” Yuuri cooed, out his voice deepening and lacing with a lust filled tone that had driven him mad when used by his Viktor. Yuuri lifted Viktor's legs propping both upon his shoulders as he leaned forward to kiss Viktor. He found himself unbearably deep and hot within Viktor, nearly losing himself right there, to the point where he needed to quicken his thrusts.

“Aghh, nnnn, Yuuri-Please,” Viktor moaned out, feeling Yuuri only harden and get larger inside of him, not to say he wasn't close himself. Yuuri moved in over Viktor crushing his body on top of his older lover, as Viktor's cock remained trapped, finding beautiful friction between their bodies, as Yuuri quickened his pace, sliding out entirely out of Viktor before thrusting himself entirely back inside.

Yuuri was rewarded with lovely and appreciative moans spilling from his love's lips, in addition to lovely hushed Russian and English curses, before Yuuri finally found that spot. Viktor felt his toes curl, as his legs moved to wrap around Yuuri's waist pulling them closer, and kissing his lover sloppily and messily, as they moved together beautifully. The movement as natural and passionate as they could imagine, and it was without any doubt they were ruined for any other. Yuuri claimed Viktor, as Viktor had claimed him, and it was simply perfect.

Yuuri took a moment to steady himself, his arms straddling Viktor's shoulders, before he positioned himself moving hard and fast into Viktor, and being sure to slam into his prostate each time. Viktor was incredibly close, but another idea found itself within Yuuri's mind. It was incredibly erotic, a fantasy he would swear to his grave he never kept to any other, but he couldn't help but give in. In one swift movement, Yuuri flipped and turned Viktor's body, sliding out of him from in front only to pin the beautiful Russian beneath him and he pressed his chest against Viktor's back. “This is alright?” Yuuri wanted to be sure, his voice breathless, and Viktor returned shakily, “Yes-yes Yuuri just take me already,”

It was all the encouragement Yuuri needed to find himself quickly moving towards Viktor's entrance again, still quite slick and heavenly stretched just for him to move inside. Viktor lifted his hips up, as he felt his upper body and head crash against the blankets and pillows beneath his form. Yuuri wasted no time in thrusting and fucking Viktor hard into the mattress, the feeling so heavenly, and if this was a dream, Yuuri hoped he would never wake or realize the difference from then and reality. “I-I'm close Viktor” Yuuri all but screamed out, as his stamina allowed him to thrust and move continuously a record-breaking pace. He was so completely gone on Viktor, and thankfully had the instinct to continue to thrust and assault Viktor's prostate again and again. The friction of Viktor's cock moving against the matress and being taken so perfectly and roughly from behind was enough for him to lose his mind. “Yuuri!!” he moaned out loudly, a mix of many incomprehensible words following, as he felt himself climax, releasing hot and thick cum onto the sheets below him.

Yuuri was not far behind and he continued to move inside Viktor's tight heat, as the latter felt himself penetrated through his oncoming orgasm, and he was near certain he could get hard again after feeling movements like _that._ Yuuri's stamina continued to carry him through, leaning down to turn Viktor's head and kiss him senseless, before groaning “Viktor! I'm coming!” and following up after, cum traveling deep inside his lover, heat spreading from them both.

“haa, haa, Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, barely able to pull himself out as he slid from Viktor's tight heat. “I love you so so much, we should just get married right now,” Yuuri spat out, the orgasm filled mindset, in addition to genuine love, had Viktor drowning in affection for the other. The older man turned his body back towards Yuuri, an arm wrapping around his younger lover, as his free hand ruffled the boy's dark locks of hair. There would be plenty of time for that. “Ah, my Yuuri, you were just wonderful,” Viktor complimented, holding Yuuri's body towards him, and allowing the younger boys head to rest on his chest.

Yuuri smiled, feeling soft kisses against his forehead cheeks and lips once again. “Mm...Viktor,”

Moments of kissing, caressing and melting into one another continued, but with Yuuri's incredible stamina he found himself quickly aroused within just minutes. The thought of Viktor taking him edging him on even further, he wanted, no _needed to have Viktor inside_ of him. “Viktor-” his voice was desperate pleading, and a few moments of Yuuri leaning up and grinding against him, lead to Viktor finding himself half-hard again. Yuuri's lips trailing across his body and pleading with Viktor was enough to send him over the edge, not to mention Yuuri's hand stroking and making love to his cock, as he kissed Viktor's mouth deeply.

It wasn't long before Viktor was fully aroused again, and a certain Japanese ice skater, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “I want you to ride you,” was more than enough cause to drive the Russian man mad, incredibly aroused earlier being taken but now entirely in the mood to dominate and take what was his, he wanted his Yuuri badly. It had been so long coming, and before he knew where his mind was leading him the silver-blond skater, quickly took out the lubricant, wetting his fingers enough, before he planted Yuuri onto his lap, a position feeling more than natural, and certainly another one they'd be repeating many times over. Viktor leaned in, quickly dominating Yuuri's mouth, as his hands roamed over the smaller form.

Lips sought to plant heated, needy kisses on every inch of Yuuri's body, as a hand roamed up exploring and pinching the sensitive skin over Yuuri's nipples, as his lips sought purchase on Yuuri's , biting down roughly seeking to create a matching mark on his lover's tender skin. “Ah-ahnnn, Vik-Viktor”, Yuuri squealed bouncing up and down upon Viktor's lap, the cleft between Yuuri's cheeks quickly ground down over Viktor's hardening erection. The friction felt incredible, and Yuuri couldn't get enough, loving the feeling of both of Viktor's hands pinching his nipples. Yuuri's nipples hardened in place, as Viktor's mouth moved to alternate between a suck and bite on each side of Yuuri's chest, moving as though to milk Yuuri's chest for all he could offer. One of Viktor's hands lowered itself, further down Yuuri's abdomen teasingly, “Mm.. Please,” Yuuri moaned, before feeling an incredible burst of pleasure, the source coming from Viktor's hand wrapping around his dick. Viktor continued to pump, moving his hand in a motion and pattern he had pleasured himself with, all those months fantasizing about his Yuuri. He hadn't been more glad to have him right here, sitting so beautifully on his lap, as though ready to perform for him once more.

Viktor could only take so much, and not wanting to lose himself early with Yuuri's hips impatiently humping his dick, he needed to lower his other hand, taking the time to lubricate his fingers generously, before inserting a finger inside of Yuuri. Viktor smirked incredibly pleased as the pleasure-soaked mewl, that escaped Yuuri upon spreading his entrance, his hand continued to move and pump Yuuri in a way he would never truly forget, his finger followed after pressing up and thrusting into Yuuri until he was sure had found that pleasureful spot.

“Ahhhh!!! Viktor, fuck, please. A-again,” Yuuri breathed out his hips stilling and sinking further onto Viktor's finger encouraging the older man to add another, now scissoring Yuuri open, and finger fucking that particular spot with a force twice as hard. Yuuri was reeling, his body falling limp against Viktor, eyes slamming shut in ecstasy as Viktor finally inserted that third and final finger which spread Yuuri out beautifully, leaving a flushed and debauched skater against his form.

Viktor chuckled, placing a soft kiss on his lover's lap before reaching for the lubricant. “Shall I take over...I do adore the idea of taking you, my Yuuri~”

The idea was tempting, more so to the fact Yuuri almost gave in mewling and moaning as Viktor continued to fuck himself wide open, but there would be time for that later now though.

Yuuri quickly shook his head, taking all the energy he had left in him to lean up, pressing their foreheads together as he muttered, “No I'm going to ride you Viktor,” he had decided, taking the bottle of lubricant beside Viktor, causing the fingers inside him to move. Yuuri moaned out at the friction, before seating himself up. “I'm ready Viktor,” Yuuri had announced, hesitantly moving up from Viktor's hand, hearing them release from his lewdly dampened hole. And Yuuri took the chance to kneel before Viktor, leaning into to press a quick kiss to the head of Viktor's member, before taking a generous amount of lubricant and coating Viktor's cock completely.

The sight of Viktor's cock, aroused and erect, waiting to be ridden drove Yuuri to near insanity, he swiftly seated himself on Viktor's hips, moving up to slam Viktor inside his tight hold in one fast movement. Pleasure ran through both lovers minds, and Viktor couldn't help but to lean up and thrust into Yuuri, he was incredible. “You're body is incredible, Yuuri,” Viktor spoke so lovingly, Yuuri had to take a moment to lean down and kiss his lover.

Yuuri's head sunk into the gasp between Viktor's nape and shoulder, and his arms wrapped around Viktor attempted to hold himself steady, unable to think much further beyond the pleasure of Viktor's fingers deep in his add and hand stroking his cock. He was losing his mind, sputtering “Viktor's” “I love yous” and “More” over and over again..

Viktor's hands sought to take hold of Yuuri's hips, as the younger of the two finally started to move, the feeling rather incredible, and Yuuri was certain to bring Viktor's chest against his, mimicking their earlier love-making, this time with Yuuri's cock trapped between their slick and heated bodies. Rising and lowering his hips right back onto Viktor quickly became second nature, and the slow bobbing movements, turned into something much rougher, and faster than either had anticipated. It was so beautifully pleasurable, the two had to steady themselves for breathing, hands holding onto each other like a lifeline, and Yuuri leaned down to possessively capture Viktor.

Yuuri leaned in again, his eros mode taking over as he felt a throaty groan spill from Viktor's lips into his own, somehow this position made him feel even more in control than taking Viktor himself. “Viktor, I wish your fans could see me now, see this performance, now how completely you belong to me,” Yuuri groaned, slamming his body down harder onto Viktor, impaling himself brutally against his prostate he screamed Viktor's name, still he had to go on, he needed Viktor to fall apart under him.

“Yuu-Yuuri,” Viktor cooed, out loving the way Yuuri's body completely captured his cock, moving up and down as though he was born to be fucked by him, to be right here riding in his lap.

“Ahnn Viktor, imagine if they knew. If they could see how utterly aroused and hard you are when I ride you like this, then they'd know for sure who you belong to-” Yuuri broke out into another strangled cry of pleasure feeling Viktor harden and none-to-patiently thrust up and into Yuuri with an incredibly powerful force, meeting Yuuri thrust for thrust and moan for moan as they lost themselves. “I've always been your, Yuuri...” the admission tender, and cool Yuuri kissed him as though he needed Viktor like the air around, and it wasn't far at all from the truth. He felt his eyes watering, partly from the loving words of the man below him, and others from their combined thrusting.

Yuuri's hips continued to bounce, and writhe, sitting as he fucked himself raw on Viktor's cock. As though it wasn't enough, Yuuri had to speak so completely gone, moaning into Viktor's neck as he leaned down. “I want you to take me against the wall,” Yuuri smooth out his words, the explicit talking, taking Viktor to a whole other level of aroused, as his hands quickly found themselves, grasping and squeezing Yuuri's hips as he picked his lover up, lifting his body as though it were simply another sequence on the ice. Viktor had slid out of Yuuri, allowing them enough time to breath before they fell deep into each other again

The turn, steps and rush towards the hotel room wall was beyond exhilarating. Yuuri felt himself a mewling and completely lost mess, more than happy to allow Viktor to take over. The idea of Viktor cornering him into the wall, well it came up more times than he would admit, and giving himself over was intensely arousing.

“I love you,” Yuuri cooed once more, their lips looking tightly as Viktor lifting Yuuri's hips, legs quickly wrapped around his waist, and Viktor sharply angled his hips before thrusting in, incredibly hard. Yuuri screamed out, “VIKTOR!!”, possibly loud enough for the guests on the floor and maybe Barcelona itself to hear them, but he couldn't be bothered enough to stop.

Viktor felt so incredible, impossibly hard and his hips hadn't ceased for a second to thrust into him, Yuuri was roughly slammed against the wall, his body trapped between it and Viktor's thrusting body. Yuuri could do little more than take each and every inch of Viktor's hardened member inside of him, and the lack of control was beyond arousing, he was a wreck, and Viktor wasn't holding back in the slightest.

Had his lover been holding back earlier tonight, or did the shift in position simply strike a cord in Viktor he had only dreamed of occurring, all of this happening and because of him. Yuuri's chest swelled with pride, as Viktor continued penetrating Yuuri roughly against the wall, moving Yuuri's form up and down, as he went from moving harder and faster, thrust by thrust to completely pulling out and slamming rough right back into Yuuri. Finally, Viktor had found that spot again, the new angle moving him deeper into Yuuri. Viktor's hardened cock, took no mercy on Yuuri's prostate, sending the younger boy into fits of pleasure filled moans, screams and indistinguishable curses.

“I'm close,” Viktor groaned, the idea of the filling Yuuri only more enticing and making it harder to concentrate, yet he couldn't stop himself from thrusting if he tried now, he was just too far gone on this man. Yuuri nodded in agreement, taking a moment to feel Viktor feel him and fuck his body senseless before sealing their lips together. “Vi-Viktor, let's finish on the bed. I want you on top of me,” Yuuri ground out, leaning back to wrap his arms around Yuuri, carrying Yuuri over while still impaled within the boy.

Viktor released Yuuri only for a moment before lifting the boy off of him and tossing him onto the mattress. Viktor was quickly on top of his lover, “Mm, you're so good Yuuri, look at your body....just loving being taken by me,” and Viktor kissed Yuuri, so sloppy, open mouthed and messy but it was wonderful, “I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, my Yuuri” Viktor confessed, taking Yuuri's legs wrapping them around his hips as he thrust deep and hard within Yuuri wanting badly to bring them both to completion, “I've waited so so so very long for this,”

And he was certain it was true, since the last Grad Prix Final party, left Viktor a flustered mess, the image of a young Japanese Figure Skater grinding on him, as lewd masturbation material for him on countless nights. “M-me too,” Yuuri returned, lips damp and parting, before pulling Viktor flushed against him. He longed to feel this for so very very long.

Finally they were together, like this, so impossibly close, having both filled one another, and becoming one again and again seems as natural as dancing on the ice.

Viktor lifted Yuuri's hips before slamming hard into him, intentionally reaching the spot, Viktor would never forget to target, especially when he was having his way with his Yuuri like this. There was only so much time they could hold out and thrust after incredibly hard thrust left Yuuri cumming first, “Viktor I'm-” he couldn't complete his cum splattering between his body, as he relished in the feeling of Viktor to calling for him.

“Yuuri, you're so beautiful” Viktor moaned, seeing his lover's orgasm flushed face after being taken by him. “The Russian was not far behind his lover as a “Yuuri!!” fell from his lips, and Viktor came in long and hard spasms inside of his lover. He rode of the rest of his orgasm, the feeling of his cum being fucked into Yuuri driving him even more mad, and it wasn't long before every once of him found it's way inside Yuuri.

He fell down onto Yuuri, unable to pull out from the incredible warmth just yet. Viktor claimed Yuuri's lips. “I love you my Yuuri, next medal, whether you or I win gold, we'll be getting married, I want all of our family to know our love,” Viktor whispered against Yuuri's neck, kissing him tenderly, as he slid out and collapsed right beside Yuuri.

Yuuri could only nod feeling flushed, and perfectly warm as he nuzzled his face into Viktor's neck, feeling a bit embarrassed after their previous love-making, which would be engraved into his heart and mind for the rest of his own eternity. “I can't wait, I love you so much _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri cooed out his pet name, cuddling up to the larger man's body, as he draped himself across Viktor's chest.

Viktor chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss upon Yuuri's temple and lips once more before wrapping his arms around to hold Yuuri close to him, “I love you _my Yuuri,_ ”

The two lovers remained entangled in one another-sleeping peacefully as they remained grateful to have the time to rest before their flight would come, and they'd arrive home. Although together it always felt like home.

* * *

See you next level~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Notes: I am so happy to have watched a beautiful series, to think I almost didn't watch it (with many new series and ongoing binge watching anime, already on my roster) until the dub 'premiere broadcast episode' showed up on my Funimation now app, and I had to see more. The Love shown is incredible and I hope we can see more in the future of animation with LGBT themes. Here is my Vikturi AMV as promised: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3U8hlhjKpM Love Through the Ages. Enjoy ^_^ And have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holiday season,-and happy birthday Viktor Nikivorof, may you have some wonderful times with your Yuuri~ Holidays can be tricky, Some people are happy this time of year, others it can be saddening and some on the fence (I just can't stand the cold months, they get me too emotional T.T). Either way, I wish you a happy, healthy and safe Holiday or Winter Season, and if you ever feel lonely, I just want to say I care and you are perfectly you, an important individual. Seeing people read my stories and responding, and the hope I can brighten and/or entertain for a moment of a readers day makes me happy ^_^ I hope to one day finish my own novel.... and seeing comments, views and kudos on my fanworks here gives me confidence and hope to continue on. So thank you to all reading this still, and please take care of yourself this season.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  End notes: I was gonna write a fluffy Vikturi story about Viktor and Yuuri cuddling in their bed watching Pokémon mega evolution specials but noooooo- angst had to come, and so here this is instead. Enjoy your holidays friends and have hope and faith in the power of love. I'm almost completely certain they're gonna be in love and together. Yuuri doubts himself too much and I'm sure Viktor isn't gonna just let this one go. They're bound. Anyways, if you liked this story feel free to leave a comment or kudos. I'll likely add a continuation chapter or two after the finale as well (rating likely to go up +M or E), possibly with a link to a finished Viktuuri amv I have been working on, to accompany the vast emotions and love shared from episode 1 onward, in Yuri On Ice!!


End file.
